Comrades in Arms
by datadoesntlie
Summary: Wedding cheer has a tendency to spread from the happy couple to the ones around them, including those who least expect it. Something Borrowed fic. Owen/Tosh, Ianto/Tosh friendship, Jack/Ianto. Mostly fluffy.


Title: Comrades in Arms  
>Author: datadoesntlie<br>Characters / Pairing: Ianto, Tosh, Owen, mentions of Jack, Gwen, Rhys / Ianto+Tosh friendship, Owen/Tosh, Jack/Ianto, background Rhys/Gwen  
>Word count: 1027<br>Rating: PG  
>Warnings  Notes: I know pretty much nothing about DJing, so forgive me if the references don't make much sense.  
>Spoilers: Up through Something Borrowed.<br>Summary: Ianto and Tosh chat during Gwen's wedding reception. Part of my Ianto+Tosh fic series, but they can all be read standalone as bonus scenes to the show.

* * *

><p>The night of Gwen's wedding, the reception was in full swing. The guests seemed to have already forgotten about the alien, focusing instead on the happy couple. For Torchwood, it was a much-needed break between the frantic mission of the day and the clean-up they knew was coming later.<p>

Tosh sidled up to the music booth, leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. It took a minute for Ianto to notice her, and another minute before he could pull away from the mixing, looking at her questioningly as the song changed.

"Since when can you DJ?"

"I'm a man of many talents." Ianto smirked.

"And mixing music for weddings is one?"

"Someone had to take over after the hired DJ was killed."

Tosh's smile dropped. "Oh."

The awkward silence lasted a few seconds before Ianto broke it again. "How's the night going?"

"Owen asked me to dance." The smile came back in full force, and Tosh seemed positively glowing. Ianto smiled.

"I'm glad. Finally got his act together, did he?"

"And when I told him about that pervert from earlier, he found him and punched him in the face." She continued happily. Ianto rolled his eyes. "What? You've been giving him bloody murderous looks all evening."

"Yes, but I wasn't going to _do_ anything about it. Except perhaps feed him an interesting cover story once the retcon kicks in."

Tosh laughed. "Now he has an injury to back it up." She surveyed the dance floor. "You should dance too, Ianto."

"What, with Jack?"

"Of course, who else?"

Ianto followed Tosh's gaze, and Tosh could see his disappointment at Jack and Gwen dancing. They _were_ rather close, and while Tosh was sure nothing was _actually_ going on, it could easily be mistaken. A couple of older women were whispering to each other and pointing already. Tosh rolled her eyes. _I'm__going__to__kill__that__man._"Come on. You know how he is. Go cut in before more people start getting the wrong idea about them."

"And they aren't going to get strange ideas about us?"

"They don't even know you, Ianto. The worst they can do is pester Gwen about you two - which, by the way, I've already seen a few bridesmaids ask about the gorgeous man in the suit. If anything I think it'd do you a favor."

"I can't, I have to stay here." He shook his head and moved one half of the headphones back to his ear, attempting to end the conversation. Tosh didn't stop.

"I think you can leave your station for one song. Even the DJ deserves to dance." She smiled at him, holding a hand out. "I'll take over for a bit." Seeing Ianto's skepticism, she continued. "Oh, come on. I've worked with alien technology, I think I can handle a few pieces of music equipment."

"It's your music taste I'm worried about." But Ianto removed his headphones anyway, handing them over to Tosh with a smirk.

"Stop that!" Tosh giggled and shoved him towards the dance floor. She stepped behind the booth, looking down at the soundboard, then back up. She watched as Ianto circled Jack and Gwen, too wrapped up in each other to even notice until Ianto cleared his throat a few times. She smirked a little when Gwen reached towards Ianto as if he was aiming to dance with her, then awkwardly tried to pretend she hadn't when he turned towards Jack instead. She loved Gwen, they all did (except when Ianto was feeling particularly jealous), but she could be so oblivious sometimes. At least Gwen smiled, watching the two for a few seconds before heading back over to Rhys.

She didn't doubt there had been _some_ attraction between Jack and Gwen at the very beginning. Up until Jack's mysterious disappearance, they had flirted with each other constantly, and it had been a point of tension for Ianto. He watched how Jack interacted with Gwen, and that coupled with Owen's taunting made Ianto worry he really was just a shag for Jack. Tosh was the one who comforted him, who kept reassuring him that everything would be okay. Because she had known Jack longer than anyone else on the team, and while she knew nothing about his past, she could always tell when his heart was into something, and the way he looked at Ianto wasn't just lust like Ianto suspected, it was love and admiration and awe. He joked with Gwen, and he didn't treat Ianto much differently at first, but he truly cared for Ianto. His actions after returning only cemented that fact in her mind. If only the object of her admirations could look at her like that...

"Tosh?" She almost jumped out of her skin as said object of affections spoke from right next to her. She had obviously zoned out for a bit.

"Owen!"

"Oh god, you are not playing that song." He had come around behind the booth and was looking at the playlist.

"Why not? I love that song!" She frowned.

"Because it's overplayed and overused and I'm sick of it." He reached for the computer, but Tosh swatted his hand away.

"Ianto chose it, not me."

"Doesn't make it any better." Owen tried to push past her, and when she moved to stop him again, he grabbed her arms and wrapped one of his arms around her stomach to keep them there.

"Hey!" She struggled half-heartedly, giggling.

"That song is _not_ happening." He grinned at her before deleting the next song from the playlist.

"Ianto's going to kill you."

"Can't kill a dead man." They laughed, and suddenly they both realized Owen hadn't removed his arm yet. "Sorry." Owen couldn't blush anymore, but he looked embarrassed, letting her go and turning back to the music.

Tosh wasn't sure what made her do it. Maybe she had had a little too much to drink. Maybe the thought that he wouldn't even feel it gave her a little more courage than usual. But after watching him for a second, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before making her escape, giggling.

Owen didn't even notice.


End file.
